Elona Moriah: Rising From Hope's Ashes
by huntressofartemis101
Summary: Book 2 of 3; Sequel to Elona Moriah: The Beautiful Miracle of Erebor. Elona is trapped in her own mind. The silence surrounding her is overwhelming. This is the story of how she was saved. *I would suggest reading book 1 first. It might make more sense. Rating may change.*
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

Silence. It is suffocating. It is brutal. It is cold. It is what I live in. For the past ten years, I have lived in complete silence. It is slowly pulling me under, dragging me into its icy depths. The only sound I hear is my own thoughts, and even then I try to block those out. My Adad, my savior, he keeps me sane. He reminds me that I am loved, that I have something to live for. And my big brothers, oh Mahal, I have no idea how I ever survived without them. I didn't use to have this family you see. I used to be an orphan, living worse than a dog on the streets. I was nine when my Adad found me and brought me home. He raised me as his own daughter: with loving care and patience that he was not known for.

I am dying. Of what, you ask? I am dying in my head. My mind is ever so slowly withering away. What caused this? Well, it started with the silence. Then the disgrace that came with the silence robbed me of any happiness I might have had for a few years. Then, when I got over that, I managed to put a smile on my face, but it was only for my dearest Adad and my brothers. I was still dying. Adad has noticed it now. He has been trying his hardest to keep my busy with happy things, activities he knows I love. But I do not love them as I used to. They make me happy, yes, but they do not take evil penetrating my thoughts.

My name is Elona Moriah. I am drowning in silence forced upon me in an orc attack. I am the dwarfish elf princess of Erebor, daughter of the great Thorin Oakenshield. This is how I was saved.

* * *

**AN: Hello there! To the new readers, welcome, and to the ones who read Elona Moriah: The Beautiful Miracle of Erebor, welcome back! **

**So this is the prologue to the second book of the Elona Moriah series. This is in Elona's POV, but the rest of the story is going to be in Legolas's POV, starting with the next chapter. He is going to play quite and important role. **

**I hope you enjoyed this little sneak peak! I'm hoping to have the first chapter up by the end of next week, but it may be a little later than that. Happy reading!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter I: Memories **

"I still don't understand why _I _have to go. Why can't you go and I stay here in Mirkwood? Who will take care of patrols? Who will train the new soldiers? Who will…"

"Legolas, stop griping like a child and get over it! You are going because I need to stay here!"

"I don't pout like a child," I muttered under my breath. "Fine. But I am leaving the last possible day and then coming home as soon as is polite. No more, no less."

My father rolled his eyes. "Fine, Legolas. By the Valar, why are you so difficult?"

"I am your son," I smirked cheekily at my father. He rolled his eyes and looked to the ceiling of the large hall we were walking through, as if asking Mahal why he was stuck with me. "That you are, and you have learned from the best." He looked back at me with a small smile.

My relationship with my father hasn't always been this good. After Mother's death, we avoided each other at all costs, not speaking for weeks. That changed after the battle at the Lonely Mountain.

_It was dark. I couldn't see anything at all. I could hear, however, and feel, but I could not see or move. And it hurt. Everything hurt. "My lord, I am not sure if your son will be able to survive this. He is in very bad shape." _

_ "Well don't tell me that! Tell me what is wrong with him!" I mentally flinched at my father's angry voice. _

_ "Prince Legolas was struck by an arrow that came threateningly close to his lung. We have did all we were able, but his lung still collapsed. If he does not wake soon, we may lose him." _

_ Ah. So that is why it is so hard to breath. _

_ There was silence. I heard the door open and close and someone sit on the bed next to me. I felt warm hands smooth some of my hair that had come out of my braids and grip my hand. With a jolt, I realized it was my father. I was so confused. Why was my father still here? He hardly speaks to me anymore, much less shows any kind of physical affection. Until a few days ago, I wasn't even sure if he still loved me. Depressing, I know._

_ My father never seemed to leave after that. He was always there, gripping my hand, smoothing my hair, begging me to wake up. The great Thranduil, begging. I had only heard him this distraught one time before, when my mother was dying. I tried my hardest to give him some sort of sign, some twitch of my fingers or a blink of an eye, that I was alright, but my body seemed to take joy in defying me. Stupid arrow. _

_ My breathing grew easier as the days passed. The pain started to recede from my chest, and the soreness left my arms and legs. I still tried to move every second of every day. I didn't know how much longer I could stand hearing my father so broken. _

_ Finally, the day came. My thoughts cleared. Until then, I hadn't noticed how jumbled they had been, which was very unlike me. I began noticing little things: the coolness of the sheets surrounding me, the warm breeze from the open window, the soft humming of life carrying on in the Greenwood. _

_ I relished in these things for a few moments. I had almost forgotten about them. Then a thought struck me like a charging horse. If I could feel as if I was awake now, could I move? I noticed my father's hand was slack in mine; he must be asleep. I willed my eyes to open. They resisted at first, but I was determined. I must have struggled for a good twenty minutes before I blinked into reality._

_ I was in my room, in my own bed. The windows on the west wall were open, bathing the room in the pink and oranges of the sunset. My room was also spotless, as it hardly ever is. My bow and knives were polished and in their proper places (for once) and my closet was also unnaturally neat. Finally my gaze landed on my father. He was indeed asleep; his head was lying on the bed next to my hand, which he had entwined with his own fingers. It was strange seeing Thranduil in such a…undignified position. _

_ "Ada…?" my voice surprised me. In all honesty, it sounded nothing like me; like I had gargled with watery sand and had cotton stuffed in my mouth. I swallowed thickly and tried again. _

_ "Adar, wake up," I squeezed his hand as much as I was able. Already I was feeling my energy draining. Ada woke slowly. He must have been extremely tired to have been this unaware of his surroundings. He blinked his eyes open, before slowly sitting up and stretching out his cramped back and neck. He hadn't noticed me yet, then. _

_ As soon as I thought that, he caught sight of my open eyes. He froze staring at me for a moment. "Legolas?"_

_ "Suilad adar." I smiled weakly at him. He continued to stare for a moment. "Adar? What is wrong?" I tried breaking him from his trance. _

_ "Oh Legolas," he finally moved. He closed his eyes and brought my hand to his face. I closed my hand around his long fingers, relishing in the attention he was giving me because I had no idea how long it would last. _

_ "Legolas, nin gohena. Forgive your foolish excuse of a father. Amin hiraetha, ion nin."_

_ "Adar, what are you going on about? What are you sorry for?" I whispered to him. He looked at me with tear-filled eyes, shocking me to the core. Even when mother died he didn't cry. Even when mother died…_

_ "Adar, am I dying?" my words apparently shocked him. "No. You are not dying. Not anymore. I will not allow it." Not anymore? I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant, but he silenced me before I could even make a sound. "You have been asleep for three weeks Legolas," he told me softly. "You almost…I almost lost you ion nin." I choked and cleared his throat. "There were a few nights I truly thought you wouldn't be here when I woke, that you would leave me like you mother did."_

_ He closed his eyes and let out a shuddering sigh. "I could not stand the thought of you leaving. Not without hearing my apology." _

_ "Apology? What do you have to apologize for Adar?" _

_ "Many, many things. I have been a terrible father, if even that. I have avoided you for so long now that I don't even know you as I should. I should have been there for you. I should have been your guide, your protector until you learned to guide and protect yourself. But no, I ignored the fact that I had a son that needed his father, and drowned myself in grief for my wife. I missed watching you grow into the strong warrior you are now, and I will always regret that. But by the time I realized how much I had missed, it was too late. You were grown up, and no longer needed someone to guide you. I was…am ashamed of myself, and the terrible father I have been. Ion nin, I am so sorry."_

_ My father lowered his head and looked at our intertwined hands. I had no idea what to make of this. All these years, I had thought he was ashamed of me. That he was disgusted at the idea I was his heir. _

_ My wince and gasp of pain as I tried to sit up broke him from his thoughts. I grabbed my side with one and pushed myself up with the other. He tried to make me lay back down but I pushed his hands back. After much wincing and gasping, I managed to sit up and face my father. _

_ We didn't say anything, just looked at each other. I searched his eyes, something I had been denied since I was hardly taller than a small sapling. He watched me with an expression I had almost forgotten he could have; one full of regret, shame, and…love. He was looking at me with love. My father was showing me he still loved me. _

_ "Adar…" I didn't have to say anymore. Thranduil let go of my hand only to gather me in his arms, just as he had when I was a child still oblivious to the evil of the world. In that moment, I forgot that I was a hardened warrior, a prince, a leader of the Mirkwood realm, and that my father was a king. I was nothing but his son, and he was my father giving me the affection I had craved my entire childhood. I curled into this chest, wrapping my arms around him. he clutched me as if I would disappear, running his hand through my hair and planting small kissed on top of my head. _

_ "Ion nin, my wonderful, strong, marvelous son. Im meleth le ion nin. Im meleth le." He whispered comforting words in my ear as I struggled not to cry. "Avo vado, Adar. Avo vado." _

_ Thranduil choked again. "Never Legolas. Never, never again." _

_ "Im meleth le Ada."_

* * *

**AN: Hullo my dearest readers! What did you think of the first important chapter of this story? And we got some Legolas/Thranduil feels! It made me cry.**

**So how about some translations, yeah?**

_Ada/Adar:_ Dad/Daddy/Father

_Suliad Adar: _Greetings Father

_Nin gohena: _Forgive me (roughly)

_Amin hiraethea: _I am sorry

_Ion nin:_ My son

_Im meleth le: _I love you (informal)

_Avo vado: _Don't go/leave


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter II: It's A Stinkin' _Tiara _**

This road goes on forever. I'm serious, it never ends! There is only trees, bushes, a river, a few rocks, oh look! More trees!

You're probably wondering which road I'm on. Well, I am on my way to Erebor. Why you ask? There is to be a wedding in Erebor. Now you are most likely wondering "Why would the prince of the Mirkwood realm be going to a dwarf's wedding?" But this isn't just any dwarf's wedding. This is the wedding of Prince Kili. Why would I go to that buffoon's wedding? Because he is getting married to Tauriel, that's why.

I know, I know, I should be happy for the couple and everything, but really Tauriel, a dwarf? Why couldn't you go to Rivendell or Lothlorien or even stay in Mirkwood and find a nice, strong elf to settle down with? Whatever. You always have been a stubborn one. As long as he makes you happy, then I'm alright.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when the elf riding next to me spoke. "Legolas, we're almost there. Can we stop for a few minutes and straighten up a bit?" I looked over at her. Her name was Allamatha. She is the one who took Tauriel into her home when her parents died, and has always been a mother figure for her.

Allamatha may be Tauriel's adopted mother, but when she came to the Mirkwood realm all those years ago, I was the one she looked to as a father. It started when the other elflings would make fun of her in training, asking her why she was such a crybaby and why her hair was so red. No other elf in Mirkwood had hair that color. What they didn't know was that everything reminded her of her dead parents, and she was so young she was unable to hold back tears. I was the only trainer to hear those insults, and therefore the only adult elf to stand up for her. Besides Allamatha, no one really cared about the orphan elleth that had mysteriously appeared a few weeks earlier. Tauriel had been scarred, heartbroken, and lonely, and she needed someone she could rely on to always be there. I became that someone.

And now I am going to her wedding. Her wedding where she will be bound for all eternity to a _dwarf. _And not just any dwarf. No, it had to be a son of Durin she fell in love with. _Damn you dwarf. _

"Legolas? Hello? Are you still here?" I shook my head and realized I still hadn't answered Allamatha. "Sorry Alla, I got caught up in my thoughts. Of course we can stop for a moment." We are looking a little worse for wear. I know a few of my braids are coming out, and my tunic is a little dusty from the dry road. I handed my reins to one of the guards that had accompanied us and turned to help Allamatha dismount.

We made a small fire and one of the servant girls heated up leftovers from breakfast as I re-braided my hair and slipped on a nicer tunic and vest in place of my grey travel clothes. I reached in my bag and pulled out the silvery head piece that my father practically ordered I wear. I had taken it off as soon as we left the forest, however. I absolutely loathed the thing. It wasn't heavy or bulky, quite the contrary actually. But it was a _tiara,_ no matter what father said. No, I couldn't have a small intricately carved hair clasp like the dwarves, or a fancy belt buckle like humans. I had to wear a sliver, shiny, stupid tiara like a princess. I may have long blond hair, but I am in no way a fragile little princess.

I let out a soft growl and made to put the stupid _tiara_ back in my bag, but then I thought of my father, and how angry he would be if he learned I had disobeyed him. And Thranduil is scary when he is angry. With a sigh, I took it back out a carefully placed it on my head. _If those dwarves say one thing about it, I will melt it into several throwing daggers and use them as target practice. _

A few hours later, we were approaching the giant gates of Erebor. The ride through Dale had been terrible, to say the least. It seemed as if every dwarf from every corner of the earth was here for the first wedding to take place in the Lonely Mountain since the fall of Smaug.

As we rode up to the gates, loud horns started to go off. The giant doors slowly swung open, revealing individuals of all shapes a sizes running about, most likely prepping the mountain for the big day coming up. And standing at the very front of the crowd were three figures: two shorter men, one with blond hair and one with blackish-brown, and a taller, slimmer figure with long flaming hair. Even from this distance I could see Tauriel's face light up, and I know my polite smile became somewhat larger and tad more genuine. I haven't seen Tauriel for the better part of ten years, except for one occasion. But even then, she was in a great deal of hurry and could hardly say hello.

When we were no more than thirty feet out, Tauriel seemed to forget everything she had probably been taught about royal standards and poise. She came barreling at our little traveling group, dress billowing out behind her. I barely had time to dismount before she crashed into me, wrapping her arms around my neck and letting out a little laugh. I used her momentum to spin us around a few time, squeezing her just as hard as she was me.

"It's good to see you too Tauriel," I laughed. She just hugged me tighter. "I want sure if you would come. I missed you so much Legolas."

"Of course I would come to your wedding Tauriel! Has living with the dwarves for ten years addled your brains?" I shook my head in mock horror. "You're becoming one of them!"

Tauriel rolled her eyes and slapped my shoulder. "Shut up! At least I still have table manners!"

"And you're saying I don't?" I crossed my arms and gave her an expecting look. "You're playing with fire now, young lady."

Tauriel just rolled her eyes again and started dragging me to the gates. I quickly grabbed my horse before she pulled my hand off. If elleths are one thing, they are unnaturally strong.

I was half dragged, half guided to the two shorter figures standing at the gate, who I know recognized to be the two princes of Erebor. "Legolas, this is Kili and his brother Fili. Kee, Fee, this is Legolas. Be nice and say hello." I raised my eyebrows at her commanding tone. To my surprise however, the blond one muttered a semi-polite "Hullo," through gritted teeth. The brown one just continued to glare at me.

"Kili, stop looking at him like he is dirt tracked in your office. Say hello." Tauriel let go of my hand to cross her arms.

"I do not glare at dirt tracked in my office!" the brown one said indignantly. I guess his name is Kili.

"Yes you do Kee. Don't deny it."

"Fine. Hello. There, happy Tauriel?" Kili huffed and looked at tauriel, Seeing as he stood barely above her shoulder. "Now was that so hard?" she leaned down and pecked his cheek. So I guess that was the lucky dwarf. I hope he knows what he's getting in to.

"Yes, it was actually. I'm gonna go tell Uncle the elves are here." Kili said as he turned and walked away. I exchanged a look with the blond dwarf, and he just shrugged at me before following his brother.

"Oh, Fili!" tauriel called after him. "Can you tell Elona I want to talk with her?" Fili shrugged. "Sure, if I can find her. I have no idea where that kid gets to now days."

Tauriel chuckled and shook her head. "You're right I haven't seen her in days."

"Who's Elona?" I decided now would be a good time to intervene. Tauriel turned to me. "Elona Moriah is Thorin's daughter. She hates big crowds."

"Ahh… the dwarfish elf you were so intent on finding that you couldn't say hello to me ten years ago?" I smirked at Tauriel. "She is quite the topic in Mirkwood." Tauriel scowled at me. "Do not let Thorin hear you say that. She could pass as a dwarf, if it weren't for the ears and lack of beard." Tauriel grabbed my hand again and was about to drag me off until a voice stopped her. "Are you just planning on ignoring me?"

We turned around to see Allamatha scowling at Tauriel. "Well?" Tauriel smiled and threw her arms around Alla. "It's good to see you Ama." Alla laughed softly. "It's good to see you too, my dear. Now go on and take Prince Legolas to his rooms. I'm sure I can find someone else to show me mine."

Tauriel smiled and turned back to me. "Come on Legolas. There's someone I want you to meet."

* * *

**AN: And Legolas is now in Erebor! He's gonna meet Elona next chapter...probably. What did you guys think of his tiara rant? I had so much fun writing that. **

**So I got the idea of Leggy practically raising Tauriel from Starship T.A.R.V.I.S. (Sorry if I spelled that wrong) So they get all the credit for that plot! **

**Next chap will be here soon! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter III: I Will Make Her Laugh**

I let Tauriel drag me through the Lonely Mountain, after having my horse taken from me by a stable hand not too long ago. "Tauriel, where are we going? Slow down!"

Tauriel smiled over her shoulder at me. "We are going to Kili's study. It's the only place I can think of that is not overrun by wedding planners."

"Why Kili's study? Don't you have your own room?"

"Well, I do…did. All my things are being moved to Kili's room now. I've been staying with Dis, Thorin's sister. Besides, it wouldn't be proper for you to be in my room. I'm and engaged woman!" she paused for a minute before shaking her head and continuing her brisk pace. "I'm still getting used to that idea."

"So am I," I mused. It was odd, thinking of the wild, energetic girl I once knew settling down and getting married…_to a dwarf…shut up Legolas! _

"So who is it that I need to meet so urgently?" I asked her.

"I want to introduce you to Elona away from crowds. She clams up and won't say anything when she is around more than one stranger. But I'm sure you will love her. She can be such a sweet girl when you get to know her."

"Why are you so keen on me meeting this girl?"

Tauriel gave a shrug that immediately had me suspicious. "I just think it will be good for her to get to know the only other elf in the Mountain besides me. Especially since I might be leaving soon."

"You're leaving? When?" Tauriel stopped and looked around, like somebody might be watching us. "I'm not supposed to be talking about this to anyone."

"What is it Tauriel?" Tauriel sighed. "Balin wants to reclaim Moria, and Kili and I are thinking about going with him."

I was taken aback. "Moria? You mean the kingdom overrun by orcs? Why in the name of Mahal would you go there?"

Tauriel turned and continued to walk before answering. "If we recapture it, then Balin will rule it, but Kili and Fili would most likely be the ambassadors between Moria, the Iron Hills, and Erebor. I will live in Moria as an ambassador for the elves."

"Well you certainly have this planned out," I told her as she stopped in front of a dark oak door. "Yes, I do actually. But did you really think I could just stay here and do nothing like some princess? Honestly Legolas. I thought you knew me better than that."

I shrugged and walked in the dark room after her. "But technically you will be a princess, getting married to a prince and all."

Tauriel started lighting candles place in random places all over the room, filling the air with the warm glow of flames and revealing a desk covered in papers and a few couches and arm chairs place in front of the fire.

"Tauriel?" a soft voice came from the door. Tauriel put down her matches and looked over my shoulder. "Elona! There you are!" I looked to the door and saw the shortest elf I had ever seen standing there.

Tauriel had been right; she could have passed for a dwarf if she had a beard, larger ears, and a stockier frame. As it was, she was so small and petite, it looked as if a breeze could blow her over, but I doubted that was the case. Her eyes showed a strong spirit, but also sadness and, if one looked hard enough, fear. They were a shocking emerald, putting even the most wonderful gems in Erebor to shame. Her wild curls were a warm chocolate color, and they looked soft as silk. She had three braids over her right shoulder, all with clasps engraved with the mark of Durin on the ends of them. I knew enough about dwarf braiding to know that they told everyone that she was the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, and a princess of the Durin line. Her face was round, but not chubby like a child's in any way. If anything, she looked exactly like an under grown elf, which I guess is exactly what she is. But why is she under grown?

I watched as Tauriel slowly walked to stand in front of Elona and gave her a small smile. Elona ducked her head slightly and watched her with a wary look. "Elona, there is someone I want you to meet. He is an old friend of mine and will not hurt you." As Tauriel spoke, she made harsh, jerking movements with her hands. It was Inglishmek, I realized. The secret hand language dwarves use in the mines when it was too loud to talk.

Elona hesitated for a moment before nodding at Tauriel and turning her distrusting gaze to me. "Hello," she said sullenly. She had a beautiful voice, but it sounded slightly hollow, like she couldn't hear herself. I smiled at her but shot Tauriel a questioning look over her shoulder. "She is deaf. Just talk regularly, she will read your lips." I nodded and looked back at the young elf in front of me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady. My name is Legolas, of the Mirkwood realm." I gave her a smile and a short bow. Elona curtsied and spoke as she straightened up. "The pleasure is all mine, Lord Logoles." I gave a small laugh at her interpretation of my name. "It is Le-go-las, my princess," I enunciated.

Elona gave me a small, sheepish smile and ducked her head again, but kept her eyes on my face. "My apologies Lord Legolas." I laughed and waved her off. "It is fine, Elona." Her eyes lit up slightly and she smiled a little larger.

Tauriel looked between us with wide eyes. "Umm…err, Elona," she grabbed Elona's shoulder to get her attention. "Can you go make sure Kili got the message to Thorin about the elf's arrival?" Elona nodded and left, but not without giving me a small smile from under her ducked head.

Tauriel turned to me with a shocked expression. "Have you learned some kind of magic or something? Or have you always had this power and I just didn't know about it?"

I frowned at her. "Whatever are you talking about?" She gave me a serious look. "It is extremely rare for Elona to smile. Personally, I haven't seen her grin since Fili fell off his horse a few months ago, and I haven't heard her laugh in years."

I frowned again and looked out the window for a few moments before turning to Tauriel with a smile. "Well, I always have enjoyed a challenge." She gave me a wary look. "What are you planning?"

"I am going to make Elona laugh before I leave this mountain. I swear it on Mahal."

* * *

**AN: Elona's here! YAY! Ohhh...I'm getting excited. Now I have a few questions for you wonderful people. **

**1) Is there anything specific you want to happen in this story? I'm going to try to make it longer than the last one, but I'm going to need a few filler chaps. **

**2) Do you want me to get Fili a girl? I was planning on having a sort of background romance for the poor guy, but I'm not sure if I want to. **

**3) Do you think Kili and Tauriel should go to Moria in this book, or the next? I'm thinking this book. **

**I am going to put a few pics up on my Deviantart of this story. I'm working on a picture right now of Elona's dress, but it may take me a few days to get it up. **

**I'll have the next chapter up soon! It may be kinda short though. **


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter IV: That's What Bilbo Baggins Hates!**

I spent the rest of my afternoon following Tauriel through the Lonely Mountain, forcing myself to nod and smile politely at each dwarf lord we passed. I never guessed my savior would come in the form of a hobbit.

"Legolas?" I turned to see the graying hobbit standing behind me. "Bilbo! How good it is to see you again." I had formed a strong friendship with the hobbit after the Battle of Five Armies, and we corresponded occasionally. I hadn't seen him for quite a few years however.

"It is wonderful to see you as well, master elf. But do not take it wrongly when I ask why you are here?" Bilbo had grown a tad bolder over the years it seems. "I believe I am here for the same reasons you are, dear Bilbo. To attend the wedding of Tauriel and that dwarf."

Tauriel slapped my arm and Bilbo hid a grin. "_That dwarf _has a name you know. And he is the man I will be spending the rest of my life with so I suggest you learn to use that name. I will not allow you to refer to me as Tauriel, wife of _that dwarf._"

I hid a bit back a smile as I dodged her hands. "Bilbo! Help me!" Bilbo shook his head and laughed. "You brought this on yourself, Prince Legolas."

"What is going on over here?" a sharp voice interrupted us. Three pairs of eyes looked up to see a stern dwarrowdam glaring down at us. Well, glaring down at me, more specifically.

"Oh, hello Dis. We were just on our way to dinner." Tauriel smiled at who I guessed to be Thorin's sister. Dis narrowed her eyes. "You were going to dinner hmm? And I suppose you also chose to conveniently forget your dress fitting?" Tauriel glared at the ground like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. "Perhaps…"

Dis let out an exasperated sigh. "Well come on then. We can't have you walking down the aisle in just any dress. I am sure Bilbo wouldn't mind taking the elf to the dining hall." She shot a look at Bilbo. He smiled back at her. "Of course not Dis. I'm sure Kili will send something up for you Tauriel."

Tauriel smiled at us before walking after Dis. "I'll see you later Legolas." I smiled back and turned to where Bilbo was waiting. "Shall we?" Bilbo smiled. Jeez, lots of smiling. "We shall."

To say eating dinner with a large company of dwarves was interesting would be a huge understatement. Well, it wasn't that large. Just thirteen and a hobbit, to be exact. But still, it will not be an experience I will soon forget.

"Oi! Nori! Where'd ma sausage go?"

"What makes ya think I took you stinkin' sausage?"

"Sausage doesn't stink! I think it smells rather nice!"

"Not when Gloin's cookin' it don't!"

"Exactly! That's wha' ma wife is fer."

I ate silently in morbid fascination at the dwarf's table manners. They were constantly throwing food this way and that, some pieces still with cutlery in them. Soon the meal was finished and the ale was brought out.

"Fili, get off the table and walk on the ground like a normal dwarf!" Bilbo near shouted at the blond dwarf walking along the top of the table handing out mugs. "But Bilbo, you should know by now, I am no normal dwarf." Fili shot Bilbo a cheeky grin. "Aye, you can say that again Fee!" Kili hopped up on the table with him and they started tossing the plates back and forth.

"Kili! You two are princes now! Get down and start acting like one!" Fili and Kili ignored Bilbo, instead continued to toss plates and bowls from one end of the table to another. Bilbo let out a huff and slumped back in his seat. "The stubborn immaturity of dwarves will never cease to annoy me. he looked up as the hatted dwarf and the star-headed dwarf started clanking their forks and knives together. "Bofur, Nori, you know that blunts them!"

Then many things happened at once. Bilbo visibly paled when he realized what he had said, Fili and Kili froze with huge, maniac grins on their faces, and the rest of the dwarves seemed to jump up start throwing plates to each other.

"Oh, did ya hear that ladies? Bilbo said we're blunting the knives!" the hatted dwarf drawled out, never losing his rhythm with the star-head dwarf. Bilbo groaned and buried his head on his arms. "Legolas you might want to duck."

"Blunt the knives bend the forks!" Kili sang out.

"Smash the bottles and burn the corks!" Fili threw him another plate.

"Chip the glasses and crack the plates…" A few others joined in.

"THAT'S WHAT BILBO BAGGINS HATES!" They all shouted and erupted in a flurry of motion. A few grabbed various instruments and started playing a catchy tune, while the rest started twirling and jumping and rolling in perfect time, throwing anything they could get their hands on.

"Cut the cloth, tread on the fat.

Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!

Pour the milk on the pantry floor!

Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl!

Smash them up with a thumping pole!

When you're finished, if they are whole,

Send them down the hall to roll!"

I watched in fascination as the dwarves danced around the room in perfect harmony, never missing a beat, never letting a thing drop or break.

"That's what Bilbo Baggins HATES!" they all collapsed on the benches again, laughing so hard I thought their heads would roll off. I couldn't resist letting out a few laughs myself. _Maybe dwarves aren't as bad as I had originally thought. _I smiled and for the rest of the night, I felt like I was among friends.

* * *

**AN: I couldn't resist. I have been waiting to write this scene since I first started this series. I hope I did it justice. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter V: Impossible Girl**

The rest of my week was spent with Thorin Oakenshield's original company, getting to know them and, surprisingly, making a few friends. By the end of my second week there, I could drink and laugh with the dwarves as if we were old friends. What made me mad though, was that I couldn't find Elona _anywhere_. I swear Thorin kept her hidden in some secret vault, away from the dangers of the world.

When I wasn't watching for an opportunity to talk to the disappearing princess, I was "helping" Tauriel with her wedding.

"Legolas, do think there should be cream, white, or eggshell napkins?"  
"I don't care Tauriel. It's your wedding."  
"Fine then. If you don't want to talk about napkins, you can help me decide on a bouquet. Should I have emeralds or rubies in it?"  
"I don't know."  
"Legolas get your head off the table and choose one already!" I picked my head up and squinted at her, having kept my eyes closed for a while. "What were the choices?"

Tauriel sighed. "Rubies or emeralds in my bouquet?" I rolled my eyes and plopped my head back down, my hair falling to hide my face. I will never understand the female mind. They were all so picky.

"Uhhh…sapphires." I mumbled, my voice muffled by the stone table we were sitting at. We were in a small dining room, one I guessed to be reserved for family affairs or meetings.

Tauriel groaned in frustration…or exasperation. I don't really know. Maybe both. "Have you been listening at all?"

"Nope." I sniggered. Ruffling her feathers was one of my favorite things to do.

"Tauriel?" a timid voice come from the doorway. I didn't bother picking my head up. "Thank Aule you're here!" Tauriel called to the voice in the door "This buffoon is no help at all when it comes to making important decisions." She slapped my arm.

"Oi! Said buffoon thinks these decisions are pointless! Who cares if the napkins look like eggshells? And I rather like sapphires!"

I looked up to glare at the red-head beside me, but my gaze fell on a brunet instead. She was watching me with an almost curious expression on her face, like she wasn't sure if she wanted to skin me or gut me first. I sent her a smile, hoping to get one back. I was disappointed, however, when she turned to Tauriel. "Adad sent me to find you. He wants to talk to you alone."

"What about?" Tauriel set down the notebook she had been writing in. Elona shrugged. "I dunno. He and Balin were arguing when I woke up this mornin', and he's been in a mood ever since."

"Could you tell what they were arguing about?" Elona shook her head. "They were shouting in Khuzdul. You know how hard that is for me."

I blinked. This was the most I had ever heard her talk. Her voice sounded slightly hollow, and there were a few words I could tell she wasn't sure if she was pronouncing right, but if I hadn't known she couldn't hear, I would never had guessed from her voice.

Tauriel sighed and stood up. "Alright, thank you Elona. I'll see you later Legolas," she smiled at me before leaving with Elona. I huffed and sat back down after they left. It seems like that girl is making it near impossible to approach her. _Near impossible…_

**Elona's POV**

I walked with Tauriel to Adad's study, my head filled with thoughts of the Mirkwood elf. Well, when isn't my head filled with thoughts of him? Ever since I first looked into his icy blue eyes, I can't get him out of my head. Is he really as terrible as my father said he is? How long is he going to be here? Why do I suddenly feel self-conscious when I see him? Well, more self conscious than normal, that is. He really intrigues me. He seems to acknowledge me as a normal person, not shooting pitying glances at my back or talking really slow with lots of facial expressions to get his point across. I hate it when people do that to me. I'm not dumb. I don't need pity. I may not be able to hear you, but that doesn't mean that make me weaker than anyone else. In fact, I believe it has made me stronger.

I looked up when I felt Tauriel nudge my shoulder. She gave me a questioning look that I immediately understood. _You okay?_ The two of us could carry silent conversations for hours. I shrugged back at her. _As okay as I can be. _

We entered the study. Balin and Adad were in the same positions as they had been when I left them: Adad was standing at the window with his arms crossed and a deep scowl on his face, and Balin was standing in front of the fire place with a pleading but determined look. I immediately walked over to Adad, leaving Tauriel to find her own place to stand.

Thorin's face softened marginally when he saw me, and opened his arms when I approached him. I buried my face in his neck and sighed contentedly; feeling the vibrations of his deep voice and the pulsing of his heart always managed to sooth me.

After a few minutes he let me go, and I walked to stand in the corner behind him before turning to see Balin talking to Tauriel and Kili with a grim face. I was slightly surprised when I saw Kili. I never heard him come in. But then again…I never hear anything anymore.

Balin, Tauriel and Kili we talking with grim faces, and Adad had gone back to glaring out the window, as if it was the mastermind behind all his problems. I looked to the trio on the other side of the room and tried to make out what they were saying.

"Time…comes…back…Kazad-Dum…we…leave…wedding..." I frowned. They were leaving after the wedding? What was Kazad-Dum? And why were they telling Tauriel and Kili about it?

I shook my head. If Adad wanted me to know, he would tell me. If he didn't tell me, then there was usually a very good reason why. With this thought turning over in my mind, I silently slipped out of the room.

** Legolas POV**

That night, I found it impossible to sleep. I just couldn't get comfortable. One minute the bed was too soft, the next it was too bumpy, then I was too hot so I opened the window, then I was too cold, then my nightclothes were too scratchy so I changed, then I couldn't find my quiver…wait. Why am I looking for my quiver? Gah. Stupid tired brain that won't go to sleep.

I grabbed my quiver and bow anyways and silently slipped out to the small balcony. It was a clear night. The full moon bathed everything in a sliver glow. The sky was covered in so many stars that I had to squint to see a sliver of the black-blue backdrop. All in all, it was the perfect night.

I sat out there for hours, doing nothing but watching the stars move. Then, I heard it. I will never forget that sound. It was the sound that changed my life.

It was a soft scuffling, like someone trying to hurry without making any noise. I was immediately curious. I slipped back into my room and padded to the door, grabbing my knifes on the way.

I cracked my door open and looked out, only to see a long brown cloak hurry around the corner. I did the only logical thing an elf like me would do: I followed it.

ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo00000OOOOO00000ooooo

The halls of Erebor were eerily quiet. There was no movement or sound, except for the cloaked figure that seemingly flowed through the corridors. If I hadn't known any better, I would have thought the Lady Galadriel herself was here. I kept a hand on my bow, ready to strike at a moment's notice. I followed the petite figure through the maze off the Lonely Mountain, peeking around corners and keeping to the shadows.

After a few minutes, the impossible happened. I lost them. I looked around the corner, and saw nothing. And it was a pretty long corridor too. "What the…" I walked forward a little ways, looking to see if there were any doors. But all of a sudden, there was the shuffling noise again...right behind me. I jerked around, but before I could get my bow drawn, I had a knife to my neck.

There stood none other than Elona, wearing a brown cloak and green dress, and looking like she wanted to gut me alive.

* * *

**AN: Hello again! And we have reached the end of Elona Moriah: Hope Arises. I told you I was going to kill Legolas off. **

**:**

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

*Legolas sends a deadly glare at Huntress*

:

:  
*Legolas aims an arrow at Huntress*

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:

:  
Fine. You got me Leggy. It's not the end people! And Legolas will not die...yet...FINE! PUT YOUR STICK DOWN ALREADY LEGOLAS! NO IT IS NOT A BOW! IT IS A STICK BECAUSE I SAID SO THERE! DO YOU WANT ELONA TO MURDER YOU! I thought not. Umm...yeah. Anyways. Sorry for taking forever to update. I tried to make up for it with a long chap but that kinda failed. I've been really swamped lately and am having a hard time finding time to write. So I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! 

**Don't forget to review!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter VI: Goodnight**

I jerked around, but before I could get my bow drawn, I had a knife to my neck. There stood none other than Elona, wearing a brown cloak and green dress, and looking like she wanted to gut me alive. 

"What…are…you…doing?" she seethed. "Well…I-I…um…" it was hard to think with her standing so close to me. Her eyes are so green…

"Why are you following me elf?" she spat out _elf _like it was an insult. "Hey, you're an elf too!" I defended. She narrowed her eyes and pushed the point of my knife deeper into my neck, forcing me to tilt my head back. "Not at heart, I'm not. Now answer my question!"

"I heard you walking past my door and was curious. I didn't mean any harm."  
"Why were you awake? Are you stalking me?" she asked through clenched teeth.  
"What? No! Of course not! The moon was too bright. I couldn't sleep."

Elona harrumphed and step back a little ways, never taking her eyes off me. "Why should I believe you?" as she stepped back, I finally noticed her attire. Now normally, I could care less what others wore. But it was hard to not be at least mildly surprised by her dress.

Elona had on a plain green hunting dress and leather corset. A bow was slung across her back, and a sword at her waist. She had tucked her slim knifes back into the vambraces on her wrists, and I didn't doubt that she had many more hidden in various places on her person. She had a plain brown hood and cloak, but it did little in hiding her curly hair.

"Where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow. "What's it to you?" She snapped back. I raised my hands in defeat. "Fine. Don't tell me. I was merely curious."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She smirked smugly. I smirked back.

"No, stupidity killed it. Curiosity was framed." Her smirk disappeared.

"Are you calling yourself stupid?"

"Are you calling me a cat?"

"Argh!" Elona threw her hands up in exasperation. "Well someone is a poor loser," I grinned and leaned my shoulder against the wall. She glared at me and for a moment, I was scared. Then she sighed and turned her eyes to the ground.

"I was going to see the moon," she said. "I do not have a good view of it from my room, and when I'm outside…well…I can be myself. I don't have to be 'Miss Goody-goody-two-shoes-Thorin-Oakenshield's-daughter.' I can merely be Elona." She said vehemently. Then she looked up as if ashamed at saying that. "Sorry. I've been needing to say that for a while." I gave her a small smile and shrugged.

"We all need to have a little rant now and again. I do it all the time…to my father." Elona gave me a small smirk, before backing away slightly. "So, um, I'm gonna go now…"

"Oh, of course. Good night." I turned to go back to my room.

"Legolas?"

I stopped. It was the first time she had ever said my name. "Yeah?" Don't turn around. Don't turn around.

"Don't tell anyone. Please?" I turned my head slightly, just enough for her to see my mouth. "Of course, Elona." I started walking again.

"Thank you."

This time, I did turn around. She was standing at the edge of the hall, in front of a small door that probably led outside. I nodded to her, and she sent me a small grin before pulling her hood up and slipping through the door.

Only when I was half asleep, did I realize that I had gotten her to smile.

More weeks passed, until I had been in Erebor for two months. I had only seen Elona once more, when she had left the mountain to see the next full moon. I could sense a habit forming.

Today is the day before the wedding.

For the past week, I have only left my room for meals so as to avoid being trampled by seamstresses or cooks or guards or other dignitaries hurrying through the mountain. I haven't seen Tauriel for two weeks. Mahal, I hope she hasn't suffocated in silk dresses or gold jewelry yet.

I was jerked out of my thoughts when my door opened slowly and a fiery head poked in. Speak of the devil and she shall appear.

"Tauriel?" I put my book down and got up. "What are you doing?" Tauriel didn't answer, instead shut the door behind her and leaned against it, an exhausted expression on her face. "I'm hiding from Dis."

"Come on Tauriel. She's not that bad." I rolled my eyes.

"She is when you're marrying her son," she snapped back. I let out a little laugh and shook my head. "Where's Kili then? I haven't seen him all week either."

"I don't know. I've been forbidden from seeing him." Tauriel let out a little pout. "I don't know how I'm surviving this. Thank Mahal I plan on only getting married once."

"You better," I warned playfully. "So is everything ready for tomorrow?" Tauriel shrugged. "I think so. The cake is finished, the dress is finished, the hall is decorated, my bouquet has been arranged…what else is there?"

"I wouldn't know," I sat back down. "I don't plan on getting married for a long time." I drawled and picked my book up. I could feel Tauriel's glare. "Just because I'm getting married doesn't mean I will stop having adventures. Actually," she hesitated. "That's why I'm here."

I peeked over the top of my novel. "Oh?"

Tauriel nodded. "Kili and I are leaving the day after tomorrow, along with Balin, Ori, and an army of dwarves."

"What? Where are you going? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" I stood back up and walked over to her.

"We are going to take back Moria. Balin believes it has been in the orc's grasp for too long."

"Moria? But why? I can understand Balin going, but why you and Kili? Why not Dwalin?"

"Dwalin wants to go, but as the head of the royal guards, he has to stay here. And if…when Balin becomes lord of Moria, Kili will be the ambassador between Erebor and Moria. And I will stay in Moria as the ambassador for the elves. I have already talked to Thranduil and he and Thorin agreed it will be best for everyone…"

I put my hands on her shoulders, silencing her. "Tauriel, you're rambling again." She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner. But…I won't get another chance to talk to you until we leave."

"What?"

"We will leave before dawn the day after tomorrow. I will get married, have one peaceful night with my husband, and leave for another adventure."

"You know this mission is suicidal, right? There is a high chance you won't get out alive."

Tauriel nodded. "I know. _We _know. Kili and I have talked about this for ages. But we want to do this. I will fight for my husband's people with pride, and if I fall, I will fall with honor."

I haven't seen Tauriel like this for years. She stood tall and strong, like the prideful warrior she is. I had a bad feeling about this…mission she would be going on, but who was I to stop her? She is a grown elleth now, and I can no longer make choices for her.

I didn't respond for a moment, just studied her face. She may have been putting up a brave front, but I knew her better than that. She was scared to death.

We spent the rest of the night saying good bye. It was bitter sweet, and I went to bed wondering if they were the last words I will ever speak to her.

* * *

**AN: AND THEY'RE GOING TO MORIA! THREE CHEERS FOR OUR BRAVE DWARVES (and elf)! Whatever. Next chapter: THE WEDDING! YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAAYYAAY! My "best" friend thought it would be funny to put a cup of sugar in my cereal. Love you too Kili. But anyway, Leggy and Elona had a bonding moment! *High pitched squeeling comes from Huntress, Legolas facepalms, and Elona just looks plain confused.***

**Ahem. I'm alright...**

**Review my lovely people! Elona is going to need alot of puppies and cake in the coming chapters...and Fili...and Thorin...and Dis...MWAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHABABABAAGAGAGAGAG!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter VI: The Wedding**

How I survived the next twelve hours is a complete mystery to me.

My miseries started when Kili frantically knocked on my door. I knew it was Kili because he was the only dwarf to get out of bed before dawn.

"Come in!" I called to him. I was in the right in the middle of putting my signature braids in my hair; otherwise I would have opened the door for him.

"Legolas! You have to help me!" he slammed the door shut and started pacing.

"What in Mahal is wrong with you?" I turned from my mirror to watch him.

"Mother is going to kill me…"

"Kili, what happened?"

"I knew something was going to go wrong! But why now?"

"Kili! Will you shut up and talk to me, not the ground?"

Kili was snapped out of his thoughts and finally turned to me. He opened his mouth, but then a confused expression crossed his face and he closed it again. "You take out your braids?"

To say I was stunned was an understatement. I momentarily paused in putting the braid in behind my ear. I fought the urge to roll my eyes and say, "Well duh!" Instead I shrugged and resumed plaiting my hair. "Why wouldn't I? But I have a feeling that this is not the conversation you came to have." I sent him a pointed look.

"Oh, right," Kili shook his confused expression off. "I can't find my sword. Or my bow. Or any of my weapons for that matter." He resumed his pacing.

"And this is a problem?"

"It's a huge problem!" he exploded, throwing his hands up in the air. "I need them for my ceremonial…ceremonial…uh…"

"Robes?" I supplied. He glared at me.

"Dwarves don't wear robes. Anyways, it doesn't matter. What does matter is that I find my weapons before Mum figures out I lost them!" he started pacing again but stopped almost immediately. "Or Tauriel…" he paled considerably. "Oh Mahal," he groaned as he plunked down on one of the many chairs scattered about my room (I never was good at keeping things tidy). "And here I always thought I would die honorably on a battle field with Fee and Uncle by my side. Now I'm going to be murdered on my wedding day!" he groaned again and slid to the ground. "Why must life be so cruel to me?!"

I was silent through this whole…drama scene I guess I could call it. Frankly, I could do nothing else but blink at the dwarf sprawled on the floor. "How much did you drink last night?"

"Too much," he sat up. "So, what are we going to do?"

"We?" I asked incredulously. "Nu-uh. You got yourself into this mess, and you're going to get yourself out. Why don't you go bug Fili?"

"Because that idiot is still asleep and he is impossible to wake up. Even when he does get out of bed he walks around like a half-dead orc before he fully wakes up. When we were kids I had to do his braids half the time because he is so uncoordinated in the mornings…"

"Kili, you're rambling again."

"Oh right."

.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O..0.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.O.

We eventually found Kili's weapons (without the females knowing of course), and then I took it upon myself to keep the groom busy with something non-destructive, seeing as his brother was busy helping Thorin greet dignitaries. I had to stifle a smug smirk at Fili's scowling face; it was so odd seeing him in a crown. And I don't understand; why do the dwarf princes get crowns when I am stuck with a flimsy tiara (that I am going to have to force myself to put on today. Tauriel would kill me if I didn't)? I intend to have a _long _talk with Ada when I get home…

Sunset was taking forever to come, in my and Kili's opinion. Around noon, the two of us were so bored that we decided that we might as well get ready for that night to pass the time. I left Kili to get dressed, with the promise that I would be back soon. I think he was scared of being summoned to Dis or Thorin for something. On a day like today, I would be as well.

I quickly donned a simple silver and green tunic and practically smashed my tiara on my head before hurrying back to the room Kili and Fili shared. I could already feel the silver monstrosity itching the sensitive flesh behind my ears. This is going to be a long afternoon…

.O.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O..0.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.O.

**Elona's POV**

I watched silently as the best seamstresses in all of Erebor fixed the hem of Tauriel's emerald green wedding dress. It truly was an amazing masterpiece. The dress itself was a beautiful emerald silk, the same color of Tauriel's eyes. Flowers and swirls of varying shades of golden thread were woven throughout the bodice of the gown and the top of the sleeves. The back of the skirt was covered in flowing gauze, the same color of the dress. The top half of Tauriel's flaming hair had been pulled into a bun at the back of her head, leaving the rest of her curls to flow down her back. The bun itself had taken hours to do, and Elona wondered how Tauriel had the patience for such things.

Elona herself was wearing a gown of heavy dark red silk. The back was laced with gold ribbons and the bottom of the skirt had been embroidered with gold thread. It was a beautiful dress, but Elona would be glad to get out of it. Tonight was a full moon, and Elona planed on retiring from the festivities early.

They eventually left the room and walked slowly to the hall that had been prepared for the wedding. Tauriel was holding a bouquet of emeralds and deep red roses, the same deep red of Elona's gown. The emeralds scattered through the flowers matched the beautiful green of Tauriel's eyes and dress.

They met Thorin, Fili, and Legolas at the doors to the hall. Elona smirked when she saw Fili's slight scowl; apparently he was sick of wearing his nicest garments all day. Legolas greeted her with a small smile before putting his arm out for Tauriel to take. I walked over to where Fili was leaning against the wall, scowling.

"What's wrong Fee?" I asked, twining my arms around him in a familiar embrace. I rested my head on his chest, mostly in hopes to comfort him with whatever was troubling him, but also so I could make out what he was saying easier.

"Many, many things El," he sighed. I looked up at him. Even though I was an elf, my dwarf brothers still seemed to tower over me. "What could be wrong on this day? Kili is getting married to someone he loves, and is going on another adventure with her,"

"Exactly," he cut me off, poking my nose. "He is going on a dangerous journey…without me. How am I supposed to find out if he is hurt?"

"You worry too much Fee," I kissed his cheek and grabbed his arm; it was time for the wedding to start.

I watched as Thorin marched down the aisle first, head held high and silently demanding everyone's attention. Then Fili and I followed, the crown prince and princess of Erebor. Legolas and Tauriel glided behind us, all the way to where Kili and Balin were standing at the front of the hall. Fili and I took seats beside the rest of the company and Thorin.

The ceremony passed in a blur. I had no interest in what they were saying; I wouldn't have been able to make out half of it anyways. Instead I sat with my head resting on Fili's shoulder, gazing out the window and daydreaming about various adventures.

Eventually I felt Fili tensing, and realized the ceremony was over. I stood up with my brother and followed Thorin and the new bride and groom to the hall were the wedding feast was to be held. We were greeted with an explosion of loud colors, sharp smells, and pressing crowds, in other words, everything I hate. I let out a weary sigh. This is going to be a long night.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys *Huntress runs behind Legolas when she sees the reader's glares* Sorry I took forever to update. I can give you a few really good excuses, but I'd rather not right now. **

**So I got a rather rude PM the other day. This is the gist of what it said: "If you love Legolas so much, then why are you pairing him with someone else? Elona is nothing but but a deaf, whimpy, *%($)#& &%# )*$& anyways." And that is the watered-down clean version of it. **

**Now here is my answer: Yes, I love Legolas. Yes, I would give anything to go to Middle Earth and marry him. But the thing is, THAT IS IMPOSSIBLE IDIOT. So instead, I made an OC that is based off myself and have her fall in love with him. Elona is basically a more bad-ass version of myself, right down to the green eyes and deaf ears. Now I am not telling you this so you are all like "OMG the poor thing she's deaf she has all my pity wawawa." No. I do not want your pity. I hate pity. I was born deaf and have learned to adapt to live with it and carry on with my life, just as Elona has. **

**Is that answer good enough for you? You know who you are, and I would appreciate it if you refrained from sending me any more PMs. And if you do feel like messaging me, then please do not cuss. Thank you. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter VIII: Star Light, Star Bright**

Legolas POV

There are many things in this world I love, and many things I hate. Weddings fall into the category of Things I Hate, especially dwarf weddings. How Tauriel managed to survive being surrounded by rock and dwarves, I will never know.

I sat at a small table in the shadows, watching the dwarves jump and spin to the music. I chuckled to myself at the large grin on Tauriel's face as she and Kili twirled around each other. Glancing around the hall, I noticed there was hardly anyone that was actually sitting down. There were dwarves dancing on the tables, laughing near the barrels of ale, and running around with plates heaped with food in their hands. The only dwarrows I could see that are still seated are the ones at the high table, Thorin, Lady Dis, Lord Balin, and Elona Moriah.

Elona. She looked absolutely gorgeous tonight. She wore a gown the color of roses after a heavy rain. Her silky chocolate curls were piles on top of her head, a few wisps of hair falling to frame her delicate smile. Her bright emerald eyes were shining with mirth as she watched Dwalin and another large dwarf engage in a drinking competition. I rolled my eyes at them. Stupid dwarves and their even stupider contests.

As I watched, one of the more sober dwarves approached Elona. I racked my head for his name. Bofur, I remembered. The one with that stupid hat.

Bofur held his hand out to Elona, and she hesitantly accepted it. He led her to the area cleared for dancing just as the tune changed to a soft but quick melody. He twirled her around, which was actually quite comical, seeing as she was the same height as him, if not a few inches taller. They laughed together as they danced through the crowd, coming very close to where I was sitting. I watched her face, which had the largest smile I had even seen adorning it. Her dress swirled around her legs as she spun, fanning out slightly and showing her small bare feet. Wait…bare feet? I looked over to where she had been sitting next to Thorin and sure enough, there was a pair of black leather boots sitting under the table.

I let out a shocked laugh. Who would have thought the princess of Erebor would be so rebellious as to take off her boots in the middle of her brother's wedding? And why was she wearing boots anyways? Wouldn't slippers be more fit for the occasion? She was right. She is a stubborn dwarf at heart.

The song started to end, and Bofur let go of Elona's hand, only to have Fili walk up to her. I watched as her face lit up at the sight of her brother, and I could only think about what I would give to have that smile directed at me. Surprised at my thoughts, I shook my head as if to clear them. Why was I thinking about the full, rosy red, soft lips of the princess of Erebor smiling at me?

When her dance with Fili ended, Elona discreetly slipped her boots back on and left the hall. I made a split second decision and followed her.

o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O..0.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.

She hurried though the labyrinth of corridors; taking the back halls so she wouldn't run in to anybody. I followed as silently as possible, not wanting to have a repeat of what happened last time I snuck after the elleth. She eventually reached her room and pulling out a small key, swiftly unlocked the door and slipped in.

I stopped short and stood in the hallway awkwardly. Why did she sneak out of the feast like that, if she was only planning on going to sleep? I turned and went to my own room, thinking she was just tired and scared Thorin would not let her leave.

I, however, was not tired. I lay on my bed, turning an arrow over in my hands. I closed my eyes, thinking that I could at least try to get some rest.

Just as I began to doze off, however, I heard the tell-tale footsteps outside my door. A smile slowly spread across my face. So that is why she left. I quickly jumped up and grabbed my bow. The last two times I followed her as she snuck out, I merely watched her leave the mountain. But that is not going to be the case tonight.

I followed silently through the halls, making sure she was always in my sights. We eventually came to the small door and I waited for her hooded head to duck through before following.

When I closed the door behind me and looked around, I realized that we were eastern side of the mountain. It made sense that she came here to watch the moon. It shined brightly, without any clouds in the inky sky to hinder it. Millions of stars spread out like a constantly sparkling and moving blanket. I stood in silent awe before remembering what I came out here for. I looked back to the earth and could barely make out the elleth as she walked through the trees.

Once again, I followed her as silently as possible. Elona walked further into the forest, but never out of sight of the gates to the mountain. Pretty soon I saw what she was headed for. It was a small clump of aspen trees that grew more thickly together than the rest of the forest. She looked around once more before slipping into the grove. I barely hesitated in following her.

I soon realized that it was not only a clump of aspens. After a few yards, the trees thinned out to reveal a small clearing. Beautiful didn't even begin to describe it. The large aspens surrounding the clearing stood tall and proud, and their giant crowns covered the sky, almost like a ceiling of leaves. Silver moonlight filtered through the canopy above, casting everything in a surreal glow. A brook emerged from the trees on the far side and trickled along the edge of the clearing before darting back into the forest.

I noticed Elona sitting on a clump of boulders a few yards away from where I was standing. She had her back turned to me and her face turned to the sky. She looked so peaceful with the moon softly kissing her eyelids, and as I watched a contented smile slowly crept its way onto her face.

The moment was shattered, however, as soon as I moved forward. She whipped around, knife in hand and braids flying.

We stared at each other for a moment, neither budging an inch. Finally she relaxed, but did not put her knife away.

"What are you doing out here?" she asked grudgingly.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I think you know the answer."

I smiled. Of course I knew the answer. She continued to stare at me, her green eyes taking in my bow and evaluating every move I made.

We lapsed into silence again, neither of us willing to back down first. Eventually she sighed and sat down on the rocks, turning her back to me and her face to the sky, again. I accepted the silent invitation and sat down by her.

"Do you take pleasure in stalking me?" she asked quietly again.

"What? No I don't…" I stopped stuttering when I heard her silent laughter. I looked over and saw her face turned slightly to me. I scowled. "Why you little," I gently shoved her shoulder as she let out a little giggle.

Wait…she giggled. I sent her a side glance to see her doing the same to me. we watched each other for a moment before I started chuckling, and she let out that adorable little laugh again. Then it started laughing along with her, and pretty soon we were both laying on the forest floor, laughing for no reason.

"I…I don't think I've laughed that hard in years," Elona breathed out after a few moments. "Me neither," I rolled onto my back. She rolled over with me. "Let's start over," she rolled onto her elbows beside me. "I am Elona Moriah, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, king under the mountain, at your service."

I gave her a questioning look before taking her hand and kissing it. "Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion, prince of the Greenwood, at your service."

She blushed as I kissed her hand and rolled back over. "Nice to meet you, Legolas Greenleaf Thranduilion of the Greenwood." She sent me a cheeky smile and I sent her one back. "Likewise, Elona Moriah, daughter of Thorin Oakenshield, King Under the Mountain." She nudged my shoulder with hers. "Just Elona,"

"Alright Just Elona, but you must call me only Legolas."

"I can do that Only Legolas,"

"Hey!" She let out another laugh. The two of us fell silent as we stared up at the stars. With everything quiet around us, I realized that I could still hear music coming from the brightly lit mountain. I bumped Elona's shoulder to get her to look at me.

"I don't believe I ever had the pleasure of a dance tonight," I sent her a grin before standing up and extending a hand to her. "May I, princess?"

She looked down at her green hunting dress and leather tunic uncertainly. "I'm hardly dressed for a dance," She looked back up at me. I merely rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto her feet. I took her hood off her head, making her unruly curls spill over her face and tumble down her back. Then I unclasped her cloak and tied it around her waist, the light brown material fanning out like a skirt. "There. Now you have a dress. I am going to ask again," I stepped back a little ways, "May I have this dance, Princess Elona?" I gave a little bow and held my hand out to her. she sent me a skeptical look. "We don't have any music,"

Oh, right. I had quite forgotten about her hearing incapability. Actually, it was really easy to with the way she acted and had adapted to it. I sent her a cheeky smile. "Your sweet laugh is music enough for me,"

Why am I flirting with the daughter of Thorin Oakenshield? Because she is insanely beautiful, that's why. Where on Middle Earth did that thought come from?

Elona shook her head in laughter but took my hand anyways. "In that case, it would be my pleasure, Prince Legolas."

We danced around the clearing for hours, song after song, matching each other step for step. I asked her about growing up in the mountain, and she told me about living in Laketown as a child before Thorin found her. I realized that she actually had an easy laugh and ready smile, and both never seemed to leave her.

We walked back to the hidden door together as the sky began to lighten. I had a small smile on my face, thinking of the night we had, but Elona stopped me with a hand on my arm before I could enter the mountain.

"Thank you…for…for tonight," She ducked her head and sent me a shy smile. "I haven't had that much fun since…well…since this happened." She gestured to her ears and I realized she was referring to when she went deaf. I wanted to ask exactly _when _that happened, but before I could so much as open my mouth, Elona had taken her hand from my arm and slipped through the door.

.o.o.o.o.o.O.O.O.O.O..0.O.O.O.O.O.o.o.o.o.o.

**Fili POV**

Fili woke before dawn the next morning, keenly feeling the absence of his brother. He looked to the other side of the two-person room as he did every morning, only for his eyes to land on an empty closet and emptier bed. He sighed and grudgingly rolled to his feet, stumbling to his own closet. How was he supposed to function in the mornings without Kili there? He was always the one to make sure his half-awake older brother straightened his braids and put his tunic on right side out. For some reason Fili will never understand, Kili loved to wake at first light and, unlike his brother, was wide awake as soon as his eyes opened.

Fili pulled his fur coat and boots on and grabbed his double swords before leaving his room. He was still yawning as he made his way to the stables, where Balin and his army was planning on taking off from.

The stables were already alive when he got there, but there was no sign of his dark-haired brother. He sighed and made his way over to where Thorin and Balin were talking in hushed tones.

"Morning Balin, Uncle," he greeted them. Balin sent Fili a large smile and Thorin nodded his head at his nephew. "Have you seen Kili?" Balin asked. Fili shook his head.

"No, that's what I came down here for." Balin frowned slightly. "He should be here soon."

Fili nodded and moved to stand beside Thorin. Balin left to talk to his brother, most likely to say goodbye. Fili saw the brothers Ri hugging each other and the older two fussing over poor Ori. Ori himself seemed reluctant to move out of Nori's embrace, and Nori also glared at anything that might make him remove his heavy arm from his little brother's shoulders. Dori was rummaging through Ori's bag, most likely making sure he had everything he needed.

Fili started slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder, and turned to see Thorin looking at him. He nodded to the door to the stables, and Fili turned away once again to see his brother walk through, Tauriel close behind.

Kili was literally bouncing on his feet. No doubt he had already been up for hours…with Tauriel…Fili shook his head. That was not an image he needed right now.

"Kee!" Fili called to him over the bustle of the stable hands. Kili turned and a smile split his face when he saw Fili standing by Thorin. He wove his way over to them, but Fili's sharp eyes didn't miss the lingering graze of hands between the elf and dwarf.

"Morning Fili, Uncle," Kili smiled at them. Well, he faked a smile at them, but Fili knew that he was the only one who could tell it was fake. Thorin moved forward and steered Kili into a quieter corner. Fili didn't follow them at first, knowing that his uncle would want this moment with Kili alone. The dwarf practically raised the two of them like a father, and now his youngest "son" is going on a death mission…without him.

Fili already knew that it was going to be hard not having Kili at his side. Heck, it was hard just this morning without him waking up with him. Ever since he was old enough to walk, Kili was Fili's constant shadow, in rain or shine. He was used to being greeted with his stupid grin every time he turned around. He was Fili's unchanging rock. He knew that as long as he had Kili, everything would be alright. But now he's about to lose him…

Fili blinked and pulled himself out of his depressing train of thought. He looked up to see the object of his thoughts watching his worriedly. "Fili? Are you okay?" Kili asked. Fili shot him what he hoped was a reassuring smile. However, it came out more as a grimace, and Kili frowned deepened further.

"Fee, we talked about this," He started softly. "You won't always be here to protect me. As much as we both hate it, nothing changes the fact that you are older than me, and most likely will…leave before I do." He sighed and reached out a hand to straighten one of Fili's mussed-up braids. "You won't always be here to protect me Fili. Neither will Uncle. You can't always be worried about me."

"I can't help it Kee," Fili interrupted him. "You are my little brother, my Nadadith. Ever since you were born, you have been the center of my life." he sighed and rubbed his eyes, now is not the time to get a headache. "I know I can't always protect you. I know that I will not be here for you. Heck, you are leaving for _Moria._ If something happens to you, it could take weeks for me to hear about it, and then even longer for me to reach you. You're so…so _reckless_ and I can't help but worry that someday you are going to get yourself in a situation that you can't get out of alone and I won't be there. " he looked up at Kili to see him watching him with tear filled eyes.

Fili didn't care that they were in the middle of the stables. He didn't care that they were supposed to be dignified dwarf princes of Erebor. Right now they were just Fili and Kili, two brothers, one mind, two parts of one soul. And right now, Fili needed to play his role as a supportive big brother, even though he felt like his heart was being grinded into fine sand. Unheeding of the eyes watching, he wrapped his arms tightly around Kili and pulled him into a tight embrace.

Like Fili, Kili didn't care that he was in plain sight, hugging his big brother like a child. This may as well be the last time he ever got to talk to his brother, and if it was, then he planned to make the most of it. He was glad that despite unnatural height for a dwarf, he was still short enough to bury his face in his brother's neck. Fili didn't need to see the tears running down his face.

"Fili, for as long as I can remember, you have been there for me. You had my back, and looked after me even when you disagreed with my actions. And I can't thank you enough for being the most wonderful Nadad ever. And even that is not enough to describe how much I love you," Kili clutched the back of Fili's coat tighter. "I wish you could come with us Nadad."

"I wish that as well Kee." He whispered. "I love you too. Remember that. Never doubt the fact that even if we are worlds apart, I will be right here," He put his hand over Kili's heart. "Always,"

"And forever." Kili finished with a shaky voice. He wound his arms around his brother's shoulders again, and practically melted into the embrace.

"Kili, laddie, it's time to go," Balin called over. Kili's arms wrapped tighter around Fili for barely a moment before reluctantly letting go. Fili grabbed his shoulder and tried for a smile.

"Don't worry Kee. We'll see each other again, somehow or another. This isn't really goodbye."

"It never can be between us, can it Nadad?" Kili smiled and gripped his bow. With a final nod to Fili, he walked over to where Tauriel was holding his horse. The two of them mounted, and with a smile of goodbye from Tauriel, trotted through the doors with the rest of the army.

"No nadadith. It can't."

* * *

**AN: Hello again! So sorry for taking forever to update, but I have been really bust lately and had a minor case of writer's block for this story on top of that. I fixed it though, by writing a new story. It's called "Brother Mine," and of course, it is all about Kili/Fili angst. Go read it if you haven't already. **

**But anyways, I feel like I have made up for the update time with this ridiculously long chapter. What did you guys think of it? Did you like Elona and Leggy's little moment? I know I did. Review people! And I might let Legolas live! *Legolas begs you to review and Huntress smirks evilly")**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter IX: Just a child**

I turned from my window when the army disappeared into the sunrise. I had already said my goodbye to Tauriel, and had given my warning to Kili about watching out for my adopted daughter.

I looked over the room Ie had been staying in. There was stray arrows scattered about, a tunic hanging off the back of one of the chairs, a few knives were lying about in random places…in short, it was a mess. But still, it was cleaner than my room in Mirkwood. I have to give myself that at least.

I sighed as I grabbed my traveling bags out of the closet and started stuffing tunics and leggings in them. I don't want to leave after the night I had under the stars, but it was inevitable. I had told my father that I would come home right after the wedding, and I made a point to keep my word to the letter.

I quickly finished packing before getting dressed and strapping my weapons on. I would have liked to leave as soon as I was able, but then I thought that leaving without thanking the dwarf king wouldn't be very polite. And elf princes are _always_ polite.

The halls were unnaturally quiet as I made my way to the dining hall. I thought that I might as well say goodbye to the friends I had made in the mountain before I leave, as well as the hobbit. And, if I am lucky, the disappearing elf princess might be there as well.

Why does every thought I have somehow turn to the princess?

Luck was indeed on my side today. Elona was eating breakfast with the other dwarves, as well as the king. But something was definitely wrong. The hall was suspiciously quiet, even though almost every dwarf was there. The only one missing was Kili…oh. Kili was always the loudest one, calling out taunts and starting the arguments and shouting matches. One would have thought that Fili would fill his place, but the blond dwarf was sitting despondently next to his uncle, head resting heavily on his fist. He glowered at anyone that tried to get a smile out of him, and would only give short, one-word answers to questions sent his way. Thorin had put some food on his plate, but Fili was merely pushing his sausages and eggs around with his fork.

Elona was sitting between the dwarf she danced with last night, Bofur, and her father. She was watching Bofur's face intently, following his lip's movements as he weaved a story about a wolf pup's adventure. They seemed to be the only ones not affected by the heavy atmosphere.

I watched as she laughed at something he had said, and couldn't squash the jealousy rising inside me. Even last night I hadn't been able to get that kind of laugh out of her. And that smile…what wouldn't I give to have that smile directed at me instead? Where in all of Arda are these thoughts coming from?

"Legolas!" Elona called out when she saw me. I had to hide a smile. She still mispronounced my name. Instead of Legolas, the way she said it sounded like Lagoles. I didn't bother to correct her though. It was almost…endearing, in a way.

"Good morning Elona. Sleep well?" I asked nonchalantly as I sat down next to Gloin. I smirked as Elona ducked her head to hide the blush that suddenly appeared on her face. Bofur frowned at her in confusion, but then he saw my smirk, and his frown deepened further.

"Legolas," Thorin noticed my presence. "I received a message from Thranduil this morning. He wishes you to return to Mirkwood immediately."

I frowned. My father messaged the dwarven king to send me home? "Is something wrong, my lord?"

Did I really just call Thorin Oakenshield 'my lord'? Nobody tell Ada.

"I do not know Legolas. The message did sound urgent though." I nodded. "I understand. I was planning on taking my leave just after breakfast." Thorin nodded and turned back to his sulking nephew. I quickly ate enough to keep me full for a while before standing up and shouldering my bags.

"King Thorin," I address the dwarf. "I wish to thank you for your hospitality. It would be my pleasure to return the favor soon, in my own home."

Thorin nodded. "It was a pleasure having you here, Prince Legolas Thranduilion. And I might take you up on your offer soon, if only to see our burglar safe on his way home to the Shire." He nodded to Bilbo.

"We would be honored to have the hobbit as a guest in out halls," I smiled before giving a bow and walking out the door.

I told the stable hands a few days ago to have my horse ready this morning, and I was pleased to see that they had remembered despite the hustle and bustle of the wedding. My midnight black stallion was standing in his stable, already tacked, and all I had to do was slip his bridle on and fasten my bags to the saddle. But before I could mount him, I was stopped by a small hand on my arm.

"Will you visit?"

"Of course I will Elona, if you father invites me." I gave her a smile. "But only if you promise to come to the Greenwood someday."

"…Gre-ood?" her brows knit in confusion.

"No Elona, Greenwood," I enunciated for her. "My home."

Elona's mouth made an 'o' shape and she nodded. She stepped back as if she was going to leave, but seemed to hesitate. Then suddenly, my face was full of bouncy brown curls and pale arms were wrapped around my waist.

"Goodbye Legolas,"

I froze for a moment, my arms spread out in shock, before smiling again and wrapping my arms gently around her shoulders. "Goodbye mellon nin."

She stepped back, and gave me a last smile before turning and walking to the door. However, the hatted dwarf was standing there with arms crossed and a frown on his face. He said nothing when she reached him, but jerked his head inside. She bowed her head and clasped her hands in front of her, like a chastised child. He turned his glare to me.

"Listen here, _elf prince_," he spat out. "Elona is nothing but a child, not even five decades. She has a hard enough life without you going around and playing with her emotions."

My mouth dropped. Fifty? She hasn't even come of age yet! How then was she so mature? And beautiful…and why are her eyes so sad…and playing with her emotions? I don't even think of her like that!

"I do not…"

"_Stay away_," he growled, breaking me off. With one last glare, he turned and stomped after Elona.

* * *

**AN: Hullo again! Sorry for the pathetic shortness of this chapter, but I spent the whole weekend on the mountain and didn't get much writing for this story done...but for those of you following Brother Mine...drumroll...I HAVE THE REUNION DONE! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! I'm still editing it though. I wasn't too happy with how it turned out. **

**NOW. I have a VERY improtant announcement to make. You ready for this? *Another drumroll**Legolas rolls his eyes at Huntress' immaturity* Don't be like that Leggy. It involves you. *Legolas gets a very scared look***

**Now for the announcement...ELONA AND LEGOLAS HAS A SHIP NAME!**

**I know. I'm totally overreacting. **

**Legolas: No duh. I don't even like Elona like that. **

**Huntress: Don't be like that Leggy. Anyways, the name is Lelona. Isn't that just so fun?! Full credit to CreativeHobbit for coming up with that word of pure awesomeness. **

**Legolas: Lelona? Now you've really gone crazy. **

**Huntress: I know. I've actually known for a long time...**

**REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter X: Why do I care? **

**Two Years Later….**

Elona found herself lost after Kili (and her new friend Legolas, but she'll never admit that) left. She filled her time with her studies and keeping Fili occupied, and, of course, keeping her Adad from spoiling her rotten.

"Daddy, I'm not an elfling anymore! I'm almost sixty!"

Thorin sent her a stubborn scowl. "Fifty-nine, Elona. There's a difference."

"Not to elves there ain't." Elona rolled her eyes and turned back to brushing her hair. Over the years it had grown longer than it ever had been, due to Elona's refusing anything sharp near her chocolaty braids.

"Don't sass me girl! And 'ain't' is not a word. How many times to Balin and I have to tell you?"

"Too many times," came a new voice from the doorway. Elona had seen the sneak's silhouette in her vanity mirror long ago, and was surprised her father had not noticed his presence.

"Hullo Nori," Elona quipped, not taking her eyes off the mirror. Nori sent her a wink before flicking his hood down and stepping out of the shadows. Thorin let out a sigh, not surprised that the thief had sneaked up on him unawares…again.

"Mahal Thorin, living in a mountain is making you soft. I could have been an assassin."

"But you're not," Thorin griped. "And if you were, you would have had Dwalin on you trail long ago."

"True enough," Nori shrugged. "I was sent to tell you that Bof's back. Along with a few guests for next week."

"Bofur's back?" Elona wasn't sure she had heard…well, read the words correctly. When Nori nodded, she leapt up and was almost to the door before Thorin's hand on her arm pulled her back.

"Elona! Didn't you hear Nori? He brought guests." Elona sent him a blank look. Thorin sighed in exasperation. "Put on some proper clothes child!"

Elona blushed. She had been training with Dwalin earlier that morning, and was still wearing her leather jerkin and leggings. "Sorry Adad. But then can I go see him?" Thorin looked to his spy, who shrugged. "It ain't nobody dangerous, I'll tell ya that much."

Thorin nodded at his over-excited elf, and together he and Nori left the room. Elona rushed around, throwing on the first dress she saw. Only later would she realize it was the same one she had worn the day before. He room wasn't exactly the cleanest place in Middle Earth. As soon as she had her hair in her customary braided half-up, she grudgingly pulled on her bothersome boots and bolted out the door.

Elona raced through the halls, the biggest smile she had worn in two years plastered on her face. _Bofur was home! Finally!_ Six months ago, Bofur, along with Balin, Bifur, Dori, Fili, and Gloin, had left for Ered Luin to guide the last caravan over the mountains. His betrothed, Kazala, was supposed to be with this group. Apparently she had stayed behind all these years to help the other dwarrows pack up the settlement, only seeing Bofur every few years.

Elona made herself slow down as she approached one of the side doors to the main entrance hall. She peeked through the heavy wood door, her eyes searching all over for a familiar hat. Finally her eyes landed on him. he was standing near the edges of the large group, helping a young dwarrowdam off her pony.

"Bofur!" Elona called to him. When he turned around, she was already half way across the room to him.

"El!" He laughed, catching her up in his arms. "You've gotten taller!"

"Are you sure you haven't gotten shorter?" Elona snarked back when he set her down. She smiled as Bofur let out his great, hearty laugh that she had so missed. "Aye, 's good to see you haven't lost your sharp tongue, little sparrow."

Elona opened her mouth to respond, but instead let out a very un-princess-like squeak as thick arms encircled her from behind and lifted her up…again.

"Fili son of Dis! You put me down this instant!" Elona gave up trying to wiggle out of her brother's arms when she felt his broad chest rumbling with deep chuckles. She harrumphed and slouched in his grip, a perfectly practiced pout on her face. she shot the pitiful look at Bofur, but he merely chuckled and turned back to the wagon he had been driving.

"Fili let me down already!" Elona protested as the arms tightened around her and her vision was filled with blond hair as Fili nestled his head in her neck. With an exaggerated sigh, Fili gently set her on her feet without taking his arms from around his sister. Elona had noticed that ever since Ki…their brother left, Fili was always searching to have some form of physical contact with someone he trusted, most often her or Thorin. Elona figured it was insecurity from not having the other half of his soul there with him. He felt exposed, open to the world without his shadow at his back.

And for a reason Elona couldn't explain, she felt like that as well, though not very often. Sometimes she would turn around, and then be disappointed that there was no one behind her, like she was missing something important in her life. She knows she had that something once before, most likely when her parents were alive, before…before she became the elf-dwarf princess, before she was loved. But she had to have been loved, if she had that something. Didn't she?

Elona shook her head; now was not the time for such thoughts. She turned so she was facing her brother, and brought her eyes up to search his face. Even though she was an elf, Elona had always been at least a few inches shorter than her father and brothers. There were some dwarves, like little Ori and Balin, which she had passed in stature, but Fili had always been taller than her.

"Hello Nadad," Elona murmured, wrapping her arms around Fili's neck and burying her head in his hair. she felt his voice vibrate through his chest: "Namadith, I have missed you," she closed her eyes contentedly and hummed in response.

It was only when she felt a familiar hand on her shoulder did she pull back and watched as Thorin and Fili embraced. They exchanged formal Khuzdul greetings, as was proper between Prince and King to do in public, but Elona could see the relief shining in Thorin's eyes that his eldest son had returned home. As soon as they pulled apart, Elona silently reached forward and grabbed her brother's hand, which he grasped gratefully.

Elona was wondering when she would be excused to retire to her own devices, when a familiar head of silvery blond caught her eyes. His head turned her way, and she ducked behind her brother's back before he could see her. However, she had forgotten that she was wearing a dress instead of her trustworthy breeches.

Fili pulled her around as the elven prince walked towards them. Why was he here? Did Adad know he was coming? Why didn't he tell her? How long is he staying? Does my dress look alright? Are my braids in place?

A million questions flew through Elona's head as the prince approached her with a small, barely noticeable smirk on his soft, thin, sweet-_wait, how do I know their sweet_? Elona shook her head. _For all I know, they could be as bitter as Oin's medicines. _Then she froze. _Why do I care?_

* * *

**AN: Hullo again! Now before you ask, yes, I am alive, yes, Leggy is alive (for now), yes, i did change the name of this story (slightly), and no, I have not abandoned any of my stories. I have just been really, really, REALLY pissed off at my boyfriend and my school work is killing me. I have six weeks to finish three classes (one of which I haven't even started yet) and then I'm off to Costa Rica for two weeks and BAM! school starts again. So yeah. That was my rant for today. **

**What did you guys think of Elona's confusing thoughts? She is almost 60, which means that she is around the age that she starts getting those confusing thoughts about those confounding creatures called males (correct me if I'm wrong Borys) (and no offense to any boys that read this. Some of you are actually pretty decent.).**

**Now I have said this a few times before, and I am going to say it again. I NEED IDEAS FOR FILLER CHAPTERS! I KNOW that I have a few of my more faithful reviewers (ACreativeHobbit, BorysBorys, and TeapotOfTransformation just to name a few) that have been with me and stuck with this story from the beginning, so why don't you help a friend out and GIVE ME IDEAS! Is there any kind of situation you want Lelona to get into? Do you want more action? More Fili? More Thorin? More of the whole Company? Less? Do you want a chap focused on Kili and his elf? HELP ME! PLEASE!**

**Alright. That's all. Review! Please!**

**Oh! Wait! One more thing! Did you guys see the pic for this story? That is the dress I imagined Elona wearing in this chapter. I'm gonna try to make a dress for each chap here on out, and post them to my DeviantArt. I have pics of Tauriel's wedding dress and the dress Elona wore to her wedding on there already, go check them out! My username is ElanaGreenleaf. If you look at them, tell me in a comment that you are reading this story! I would love to hear from you!**


End file.
